


Proper Grammar

by hayleycc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, group chat fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleycc/pseuds/hayleycc
Summary: the main super squad you wish you had comes together to fight for justice, hope and text etiquette?





	1. Team Flash

**Author's Note:**

> been seeing some of these fics and decided to give it a shot.

          lightningmcqueen added

twizzleraddict, flashflower, icequeen to Team Flash at 8:43 pm

 

twizzleraddict: barry what the hell?

flashflower: hun wtf is dis

lightningmcqueen: a gc duh.

icequeen: would you all kindly stfu?

twizzleraddict: woah caity gonna go kf on us for texting at 9 pm on a weekend

icequeen: all of you are annoying me but why isn't barry responding

flashflower: we had some gooooood fun.

twizzleraddict: he vibrated didnt he? that sly mf

lightningmcqueen: this is a gc for us to talk about flash stuff not our sex lives

icequeen: with ur powers we kinda do need to know a little about your sex life sorry not sorry barry

flashflower: well now that's settled stfu

icequeen: i'm with iris

 

 


	2. Kara and the Love Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara, mon-el, lena, winn, and james.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badassdanvers is Alex, kobeschott is Winn, prettyboy is james, mrsluthor-danvers is lena, mrstealyoghurl is mon-el and mrsdanvers-luthor is kara

 

>  badassdanvers added kobeschott, prettyboy, mrsluthor-danvers, mrstealyoghurl and mrsdanvers-luthor to Kara is Probs a hoe at 4:19 am

 

badassdanvers: well have fun kids

 

badassdanvers left the chat at 4:20 am

 

 mrstealyoghurl: AYYYYYE 4:20 BLAZE IT

prettyboy: you probs haven't even smoked before 

kobeschott: i'm wit james

mrstealyoghurl: i have ty v much 

mrsluthor-danvers: how do u change ur username? 

kobeschott changed mrsluthor-danvers username to lenwititrockwitit at 4:24 am

lenwititrockwitit: this is just as bad but i'll take it bc i love that song 

prettyboy: for real? 

kobeschott changed mrsdanvers-luthor's username to potstickerhoe 

potstickerhoe: really winnslow? 

prettyboy: ohhhhhhhh winn is in trouble

lenwititrockwitit: he in da dog house

mrstealyoghurl was removed from Kara is Probs a hoe at 4:29 am 

kobeschott: sorrrrrry but it's true 

potstickerhoe: you right, you right. 

prettyboy: imma go to bed now gn guys

lenwititrockwitit: same gn 

kobeschott: aiight same 

potstickerhoe: night 

 


	3. Lead Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry, oliver and kara in a group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iris is a spicy bihhhhhh.

lightningmcqueen added dudewithahood and potstickerhoe to Ppl wit no time at 4:37 

  

lightningmcqueen: hey guys 

dudewithahood: the hell is this bartholomew?

potstickerhoe: you're real name is bartholomew? bahahahaha XD i can't... 

lightningmcqueen: thx ollie 

dudewithahood: you're welcome my dude

potstickerhoe: so um what r we doing here? 

lightninmcqueen: well we are the first 3 main superheroes and we all have no time and tbh i just wanted someone who got my problems. I tell Iris things but she doesn't get it so it's frustrating. 

potstickerhoe: ikr mon-el looks at me like i'm an alien. wait i am lmao

dudewithahood: felicity gets it bc she's apart of the team but at the same time she doesn't. 

lightningmcqueen: oliver might get this more that you kara but you know when you get back from saving someone and your hair is messed up and ur like...well fuck. 

potstickerhoe: did u forget that i fly? 

dudewithahood: no we didn't.... 

lightningmcqueen: eh u can just put ur hair in a bun and u good but like we have to re brush it so it's annoying af 

potstickerhoe: hmmmm 

lightningmcqueen: i always hate that i'm so famous as the flash but no one will know barry allen. it fucking sucks dick. 

potstickerhoe: i never knew you had such a mouth barry. 

dudewithahood: i did, remember when we were fighting and i hit you with an arrow and you called me every name in the book, even a man hoe. that was pretty good. 

lightningmcqueen: yeahhhhhhhhhh i'm gonna have to watch that when me and iris have kids 

potstickerhoe: does caitlin think your kid will have speed? 

lightningmcqueen: most likely, but you never know. if my mutated gene that gives me speed is recessive then probs no. 

dudewithahood: a little mini tornado wow. 

lightningmcqueen: did you know that twins run in both me and iris' families haha we're terrified. 

potstickerhoe: OMFG LMAO THAT WOULD BE AHHHHHHHHHH XD

dudewithahood: that's scary. 

potstickerhoe: alex needs me at the deli ttyl guys.

lightningmcqueen: bye karr 

dudewithahood: i should probs go to see ya barry.


End file.
